callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Arcade Mode
Arcade Mode is a special game mode unlocked in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized. In Call of Duty 4, it is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty; in Modern Warfare: Mobilized it is unlocked by by finishing the campaign on Hardened. It is possible to either play the full campaign, or play one mission each time. This mode was created to add extended replayability for the game, however, it isn't very popular because most players prefer to skip it and start playing Multiplayer instead. You get points for killing enemies, so try to kill anyone when you have the chance. Many players agree that this mode works well as a "warm-up" for the Multiplayer mode, although they're very different. While playing on Arcade Mode on Call of Duty 4, it isn't possible to change Graphics Options, nor use Cheats from the Cheats Menu. However, it is possible to cheat on the PC version by using console commands and/or trainers. Call of Duty 4 Scoring Mechanics If you choose to play a mission, you'll start it with 2 lives, but if you choose the Full Challenge, you'll start with more lives. Different amount of points are earned based on several factors: * Hit an enemy while ADS (Aiming Down Sights): 10 points per hit * Hit an enemy while hip-firing: 5 points per hit * Hit an enemy with explosives: 5 points per hit * Kill a wounded enemy: 50 points * Kill an enemy: 60 points (50 for an explosive attack) * Kill an enemy with a throat-shot: 70 points * Break a dog's neck: 100 points * Headshot: 100 points * Knife: 130 points * Destroy a car: 200 points * Destroy a pickup truck: 500 points * Destroy a helicopter that is not rappelling down any troops: 1000 points * Destroy a helicopter in the process of rappelling down troops: 1000 points plus the points normally gotten for killing the soldiers rappelling down. * Kill a soldier rappelling down a helicopter: 10 points plus points * Destroy an explosive barrel: 150 points. * Destroy a ZPU in "The Bog" mission: 2000 points * Blow off Imran Zakhaev's arm in "One Shot One Kill" mission: 2000 points On arcade mode the songs Airlift Deploy and Mile High Club play randomly Also, as the player kills enemies in succession fast enough, he/she will earn multipliers, starting from 2x up to 8x. Multipliers drastically increase score. For example, normally a player would receive 100 points for headshotting an enemy; however, if he/she has a x6 multiplier, 600 points would be received instead. Once 8x is reached, the bonus will end after some time and the player will receive a "STREAK BONUS COMPLETE" message along with an extra life. For each 3 enemies the player kills, their multiplier goes up by one. Difficulty factors: (earned on the end of the mission, they're applied onto the mission overall score) * Recruit - No bonus * Regular - 1.5x multiplier * Hardened - 2x Zero Death bonus + 3x multiplier * Veteran - 2x Zero Death bonus + 4x multiplier The player will also earn bonuses for any time and lives (1000 points per life) remaining at the conclusion of the mission. Modern Warfare: Mobilized Scoring Mechanics Regardless whether you choose Quick Play or Campaign, you will start with 5 lives. Different amount of points are earned based on several factors: *Hit an enemy: 20 points per hit *Kill an enemy: 20 points *Kill an enemy with explosives: 400 points *Knife: 400 points *Headshot: 200 points Difficulty Factors: (earned on the end of the mission, they're applied onto the mission overall score) *Recruit - x0 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) *Regular - x1 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) *Hardened - x3 multiplier + lives x100 + completion bonus (1150 points) Score Multipliers: *x2 score multiplier for killing an enemy *x3 score multiplier for killing another enemy *x4 score multiplier for killing another enemy *x5 score multiplier for killing another enemy (one extra life is awarded for a kill after x5, though kills after that don't give you a live) *If no kills are made after 10 seconds, the multiplier resets itself Trivia *The point scoring system in Call of Duty 4 (with the exception of vehicles and explosive barrels) is very similar to Nazi Zombies. *The easiest mission to play on is Death From Above. It is impossible to lose lives unless the player hits Bravo Team, so playing on Veteran gives huge bonuses to the score. This is also true for Modern Warfare: Mobilized, as Clearing The Way is also the easiest level to get a high amount of points on, unless the player hits Gopher Squad or attacks the no-fire zones (the pipeline and main building). *Conversely, missions that involve stealth or have little cover are harder to get high scores on. *The Arcade mode was cut entirely from the German version of Call of Duty 4. *Some sounds for cancelled multiplayer arcade mode can be found in Call of Duty: World at War sounds. Category:Call of Duty 4